


Willpower and Caffeine

by ThisIsMeRightNow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Bokuroo, Forgive Me, M/M, but BROtp ya feel, i seriously have a problem with sleepy haikyuu, iwaoi fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMeRightNow/pseuds/ThisIsMeRightNow
Summary: In which Oikawa refuses to rest, and Iwaizumi believes an alien movie marathon is in order.





	

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me this is my life source my sustenance i beg your pardon
> 
> enjoy dudes

Oikawa Tooru sighed loudly in exasperation, loud enough so that his boyfriend heard him clearly from downstairs. He restrained the urge to yell at him, stopped only by the mental image of the brunette’s tired features, dark circles and heavy bags looming under his chocolate-colored eyes. Oikawa had been up there for hours, slaving away on various papers and reports for an advanced biology course for university. Iwaizumi felt a pang of guilt ripple through him. The guy was probably just running on pure will and coffee.  
A loud roar from his phone snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked down at the screen.

 

"Kuroo: hey!! just finished some chem shit, bo and i are heading down to the bar, you and tooru coming?"

"Bokuto: kuroos going to the bar with me tonight!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS SHOULD COME TOO ITLL BE GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

Hajime felt a headache coming on from just imagining Bokuto screaming at him from the phone. As much as he thought alcohol and chatter might be good for both him and Oikawa, Iwaizumi had a better idea that couldn’t possibly result in a bar fight.

 

"Iwaizumi: nah, we’re staying home tonight. Thanks though."

 

He sent the message to Kuroo, who was evidently the more tactful of the duo, although that wasn’t saying much. He sighed, shutting the phone off after reluctantly setting the phone on vibrate. Iwaizumi marched upstairs.  
“Oi, Trashykawa, you’ve been up here for--”  
Oikawa didn’t seem to register that anyone had even entered the room. His bedroom was decorated with various posters, all with a painfully obvious common theme. From “Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back”, to “Alien vs. Predator”, he was still deeply entrenched in his space obsession. A small work lamp, which was decorated with alien stickers, illuminated two stacks of papers--the “finished” pile consisting of at least 15 sheets, while the opposite looked like it had slightly more to it--and an opened laptop with several opened tabs, Tooru clicking through all of them from time to time in silence, jotting down notes here and there.  
Iwaizumi noticed he wasn’t wearing headphones or earbuds, and furrowed his brow. He gently tapped Oikawa on the shoulder, making the brunette jump, a short-lived gasp escaping him as he turned around. His tight features settled when he recognized the person behind him.  
Hajime’s vision of his boyfriend had been generous, if anything. He looked awful, to be blunt. His bags had aged him 10 years, his hair matted and unkempt. He wore a baggy navy blue pullover hoodie and light grey sweatpants, a disturbingly casual outfit--if you could call it that--for Oikawa. His eyes themselves might’ve been the most painful for Iwaizumi to look at. He looked like he might collapse any moment without warning from exhaustion. The teasing gleam in his chocolate eyes was absolutely extinguished, the light gone and dead. “Oh, hi, Iwa-chan!”  
Oikawa’s voice sounded sickeningly sweet, a trademark sign that he was forcing it. An attempt at a cheery smirk crossed his face, but the smile didn’t spread to his eyes. Iwaizumi sighed. “How long has it been since you slept?”  
His smile fell in an instant. “Do I really look that bad? Mean.” he said, pouting and turning back around in his chair. Hajime checked his watch, Godzilla looming ominously over the time in red texts. (10:27.)  
Iwaizumi sighed, tugging him gently out of the room by the wrist. Oikawa struggled, verbally and physically, but was far from able to stop his boyfriend in either regard. “Iwa-chan, what are you doing?” he asked finally, sounding slightly exasperated, a rare tone for him--usually it was Iwaizumi who had a short fuse with Oikawa’s behavior, not the other way around.  
“You’ve been up there for hours, you look like shit, and there’s an Alien marathon on.”  
Tooru shouted defensively, as if offended by the passively thrown in insult, but was stopped when Iwaizumi turned to face him, moving his hand from the other’s wrist to his own hand, their fingers intertwining.  
“Tooru. You know I worry about you when you hole yourself up like that, especially when you’re stressed. I’ve seen black eyes lighter than your dark circles. All your assignments aren’t due tomorrow, and you’ve got plenty of time, but if you keep this up, you’ll hurt yourself.”  
Oikawa gaped for a moment at the lecture, but as the moment ended, he felt his knees buckle beneath him, falling limply into Iwaizumi’s arms. His forehead rested on his shoulder.  
“That’s what I thought.” Hajime said. He wrapped Tooru’s arm around his shoulders, half-carrying him to the sofa by supporting his weight and sitting down together. Oikawa groaned into his shoulder, something that sounded along the lines of, “I don’t wanna move.” Iwaizumi suppressed a smirk.  
As he retrieved two water bottles, Iwaizumi felt his phone vibrate. He opened it up breifly and looked down at the dull screen.

 

"Kuroo: ok man, make sure he’s doing ok! boi has been looking rougher than normal these past few days"

 

That text was apparently from about 10 minutes ago. Bokuto, strangely, hadn’t responded. He supposed they were probably off at the bar a few blocks from their shared apartment, hopefully not too drunk.  
He passed a bottle to Oikawa, who promptly swallowed almost half of it without another word. “Thanks, Iwa-chan.” he said quietly, and Iwaizumi could tell from everything about him--his eyes, his complexion, his speech--that he was utterly drained. Of course, he had never dared to show it to even Iwaizumi until he had literally fainted.  
Sometimes, he hated that about Tooru; he couldn’t swallow his own pride and just admit that he was human. His passion, for volleyball or otherwise, drove him into the ground whenever he let it, which was far too often for Iwaizumi’s liking.  
He switched on the television to the first Alien movie, feeling Oikawa’s weight on his shoulder. He made passive comments and remarks, pointing out flaws in the movie’s logic, most of which were to be expected because “Damn it trashykawa it’s an alien movie!”. Mostly, though, they both just watched in peace.  
By the time the movie was almost over, Iwaizumi felt a smaller hand grip his sleeve lightly. He turned his head slightly to see Oikawa’s face nestled into his side, his features slack with contentment. His soft hair settled around his face like a warm aura, and Hajime couldn’t bring himself to wake his lover.  
He switched the movie off silently and grabbed a blanket, careful not to move Oikawa, who was a fairly light sleeper. He laid the comforter over the two of them and wrapped his arms gently around Oikawa’s frame. After a few minutes, Iwaizumi’s eyes fluttered shut, Oikawa’s body heat and occasional incoherent murmuring drawing him toward sleep.


End file.
